Parrots and other exotic birds are very popular as pets. When kept as pets, these birds are most commonly housed in conventional wire cages, in which the birds may be easily viewed. However, the birds are instinctively motivated to seek seclusion for a variety of activities such as eating, sleeping, playing with chew-toys and the like. The typical wire bird cage is not well suited to provide seclusion for the bird but rather allows the bird to be seen at all times. This problem has typically been solved by placing a cover over the cage periodically, usually at night when the bird sleeps. However, this is only a partial solution to the problem at best. With this solution, the bird still does not have a choice to be secluded when it feels the need. Additionally, this approach requires regular action by the pet owner to ensure that the bird's seclusion needs are properly taken care of. Besides requiring an additional task on the part of the owner, this method fails if the owner forgets to attend to the required chore, and is completely unsuited to situations where the owner is not at home for an extended period.
On the other hand, the cage could be left covered at all times. This would clearly solve the seclusion problem. However, the birds also like to be in an open area most of the time, and would thus be averse to this solution. In addition, the owners like to see and communicate with their birds, and a constantly covered cage would impair that possibility.
What is needed, therefore, is a structure which would allow a bird to seek seclusion as it feels the need. The structure should also permit the bird to choose to be in an open space, to satisfy both the bird and the bird's owner. Ideally, the structure would be adaptable to fit in an existing bird cage, to minimize the expense and inconvenience to the owner.